Ein neuer Blickwinkel
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Auf der Suche nach ihrer wahren Liebe, landet Elena im Mittelalter. Dort nimmt ihr eine sterbende Mutter das Versprechen ab, sich um ihr Baby zu kümmern. Unterkunft findet sie bei Ayanna, die ihr bei ihren Rückweg helfen will. Elena versucht sich in der Zeit einzugewöhnen und bekommt dabei Aufmachungen von Elijah und Niklaus, die sich in sie verliebt haben.
1. Manchmal

**Prolog: Manchmal**

Manchmal muss man erst die Zukunft kennen,

um die Vergangenheit zu verstehen.

Manchmal muss erst die Zukunft geschehen,

damit die Vergangenheit wahr werden kann.

Manchmal ist alles viel komplizierter,

als es sein sollte.

Manchmal werden uns Steine in den Weg gelegt,

die wir beseitigen müssen.

Manchmal…

Manchmal…

Manchmal muss man die Vergangenheit erleben,

um die Zukunft zu verstehen.

Manchmal muss man ein Teil des ganzen sein,

um einen neuen Blickwinkel zu erhalten.

Manchmal ist alles kompliziert…

Manchmal kommt es anders als man denkt…

Immer kann man sich seinem Schicksal nicht entziehen…


	2. Jeglicher Vorstellung entzogen

**Kapitel 1: Jeglicher Vorstellung entzogen**

„_Wenn die Liebe dich ruft, so folge ihr, obwohl ihre Wege beschwerlich und steil sind. Und wenn sie dich umfängt mit ihren Flügeln, so gib dich ihr hin, obwohl die darin verborgene Klinge dich verletzen mag. Und wenn sie zu dir spricht, so glaube ihr, obwohl ihre Stimme deine Träume zerstören mag, wie der Nordwind den Garten verwüstet." (Khalil Gibran)_

_Elenas Sicht: _

„Und du bist sicher, dass es funktioniert?", fragte ich wohl zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal ungeduldig nach.

Ich konnte verstehen wenn Bonnie schon ganz genervt wegen mir war.

„Ja, doch.

Du wirst erkennen wer die Liebe deines Lebens ist.

Aber denk dran mit der Gewissheit gibt es kein Zurück mehr, du bist ewig daran gebunden", rief Bonnie mir zurück ins Gedächtnis.

Danke.

Als würde ich das vergessen.

Nervös spielte ich mit meinen Fingern.

Ich betete innerlich so sehr, dass es nicht Stefan war.

Das war der Grund warum ich das alles hier überhaupt machte, damit es nicht Stefan war.

Damit ich mit ihm abschließen konnte, für immer.

Mein zweites Gebet war, das es Damon sein würde, aber noch wichtiger war erst einmal, dass es nicht Stefan war.

Den ganzen Sommer hatten wir uns bemüht Stefan zurückzubringen, nur um zu erfahren, dass er das gar nicht wollte.

Dann wurden ihn all seine Gefühle genommen und er behandelte mich einfach nur wie Dreck.

Er wollte keine Hilfe und seine Gefühle auch nicht wiederhaben.

Das aller beste war dann noch, dass er unseren Plan vereitelt hatte, um Klaus endgültig zu töten und jetzt war mir damit endgültig klar, dass er für immer verloren war.

Ich wollte mir endlich sicher sein, um damit abschließen zu können.

Damit ich Stefan loslassen konnte und mich voll und ganz auf Damon einlassen konnte.

Ich musste mich in einen Kreis aus weißen Kerzen stellen und Bonnie entzündet Rosmarin, dessen Duft sich im ganzen Raum verbreitete.

Mit einem großen Buch, einem Grimoire, stand sie vor mir.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte sie mich und entschlossen nickte ich.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr für mich.

Dann begann sie etwas aufzusagen, das wie immer rätselhaft und beeindruckend klang.

„Ведучий їх до істинної любові. Якщо вони бачать себе і зізнатися в цьому, вони завжди будуть пов'язані. Нерозривно злилася з плином часу і просторі. Душі один з одним і їх любов подолати все. Покажіть їй правильний шлях, так що вони не можуть не заблукаєте і зловив в любові, як вона."

Ich verstand kein Wort davon und noch nie hatte ich danach gefragt, was es bedeuten konnte.

Aber ich vertraute Bonnie.

Die Lichter um mich verschwammen, irgendwie begann sich alles zu drehen.

Bis ich das Gefühl hatte eine schwarze Unendlichkeit würde mich von all dem befreien.

Mein Kopf dröhnte, so als hätte ich zu viel Alkohol getrunken und mich danach mehrmals übergeben.

Ich konnte schwören ich hatte den schlimmsten Kater meines Lebens.

Allerdings wusste ich dass ich gestern nichts getrunken hatte.

Aber was hatte ich zuletzt getan?

Wie war ich ins Bett gekommen und warum war das auf einmal so hart?

Ich blinzelte mit den Augen und fasste zum Laken, aber da war kein Laken.

Viel zu kratzig.

Ich griff hinein und hielt es mir vor die Augen.

Blätter?

Verdammt nochmal, was war hier los?

Ich stützte mich auf meine Arme, setzte mich auf und sah mich um.

Ein Wald?

Ganz im Ernst?

Musste das wirklich sein?

Wie war ich hierhergekommen?

Was war zuletzt geschehen?

Bonnie.

Der Zauberspruch.

Sofort sprang ich auf und blickte mich um.

Das konnte nicht stimmen.

Wie sollte das zum Zauber mit dazu gehören?

So wirklich konnte ich das alles nicht glauben, es war einfach viel zu unwirklich.

„Das ist gut.

Ich wette da ist mindestens zehn bis zwölf Kilo verwertbares Fleisch dran", hörte ich eine Stimme sagen, die mir merkwürdig bekannt vor kam.

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und ging ein paar Schritte, darauf achtend so leise wie nur möglich zu sein.

Meine Hände stießen gegen einen Baum, hinter dem ich mich versteckte und hervor lugte, um zu sehen wer da war.

Doch was ich dann sah, verschlang mir einfach nur den Atem.

Elijah und Klaus.

Aber nicht so wie ich sie kannte.

Nicht so wie ich sie mir je vorgestellt hatte.

Hatten die beiden tatsächlich lange Haare?

Sie trugen komische Sachen, eigenartige Kleidung würde ich meinen, so wie im…

Oh nein.

Das musste einfach ein verrückter Traum sein.

Ja, genau so war es.

Ich schlug mit dem Kopf gegen Baum und fluchte im nächsten Augenblick.

„Autsch", sagte ich und stolperte nach hinten und brachte damit die Blätter zum rascheln.

„Hast du das gehört?", hörte ich Klaus fragen und automatisch hielt ich den Atem an.

Anstatt meine Hand auf meine pochende Stirn zu legen, versperrte ich mir damit den Mund, um nicht noch einen Laut von mir zu geben.

Ich war ja so dämlich.

„Da ist nichts, Nik.

Wahrscheinlich nur ein kleines Tier.

Lass uns nach Hause gehen", meinte Elijah und ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Von meinem kleinen Versteck hinter dem Baum, sah ich wie die beiden weggingen.

Ich war auf einer kleinen Anhöhe oder da wo sie gewesen waren, war es niedriger, wie man es auch nahm.

Als sie vollständig verschwunden war lief ich hinunter und sah mich um.

Nirgendwo war ein Weg, überall waren Bäume.

Kein Weg in diesem Wald.

Wie sollte ich mich da zu Recht finden?

Natürlich konnte ich Elijah und Klaus hinterherlaufen, aber das würde auch einer Selbstmordaktion gleich kommen.

Ich konnte dieselbe Richtung nehmen wie sie, aber das wollte ich auch ganz sicher nicht, weswegen ich prompt die entgegengesetzte Richtung nahm.

Irgendwann, wenn ich immer nur gerade aus lief, würde ich schon ans Ziel kommen.

An irgendein Ziel.

Also das hier war kein Traum.

Ich würde also sicher nicht aufwachen.

Es musste etwas mit dem Zauber zu tun haben.

Hatte Bonnie etwas falsch gemacht?

Aber was?

So hatte ich mir das jedenfalls nicht vorgestellt.

Ich hatte an ein Bild oder so gedacht.

Das ich Damon vor mir sehe und damit wusste das er meine wahre Liebe ist, sodass ich Stefan endgültig aus meinem Leben verbannen konnte.

Das hier…

Das hier hatte ich mir nicht vorgestellt.

Es war auch nichts was ich wollte.

Wo war ich überhaupt?

Wieso sahen Elijah und Klaus so aus?

Waren sie wirklich Mittelalter-Stil gekleidet.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen.

War das womöglich das Mittelalter?

Oh nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Das war unmöglich!

Schnell ging ich weiter, um den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf wieder zu vertreiben.

Elijah und Klaus, wieso hatten sie mich nicht bemerkt?

Nicht gerochen?

Mich nicht gehört?

Waren sie Menschen?

Oh bitte nicht, das würde mich wieder zu meiner grauenvollen Theorie zurückführen.

Das konnte einfach nicht so sein.

Das hier war einfach nur ein Albtraum.

Nein, so hatte ich mir das wirklich nicht vorgestellt.


End file.
